goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Cooks (film)
Crazy Cooks is a 2000 computer-animated buddy comedy film produced by Metro Goldwyn Mayer for DKP Studios. The first feature film under the DKP Studios name, it is directed by Brad Cuddyer and Phil Jenkins from a screenplay by Brock Lofton and Steve Hamilton and a story by Cuddyer, Samono, Jared Brady, Sarah Horner, and Kendrick Hofmeister, and stars Maya Rudolph, Jessica Biel, Haylie Duff, Rachel Blanchard, Lela Rochon, John Witherspoon, James Avery, Dave Foley, Jason Sudeikis, and David Strickland, in his final role before his suicide in 1999. Cuddyer and Samono the film's original concept in 1993, citing Big Night (1996), Eat Drink Man Woman (1994), Babette's Feast (1987), and Like Water for Chocolate (1992) as inspirations. Kendrick Hofmeister directed the film until August 2001, when Brad Cuddyer and Steve Samono both directed the movie. The film began animation in March 1997, and ended in January 1999. Crazy Cooks ''was the first film to be directed by Phil Jenkins that is not GoAnimate-related. ''Crazy Cooks ''premiered at the Fox Village Theatre in Westwood, California on December 28, 1999, and was released in the United States, on January 14, 2000. It received very positive reviews from critics, who praised its score, vocal performance and humor, and was won an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. The film was a huge box office success grossing $205.1 million over it's production budget of $15 million and spawned a spin-off film titled ''Crazy Barbers ''was released in 2002 to negative reviews and financial failure. Plot ''Coming Soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Coming Soon! Music Christophe Beck and John Powell composed the film for the soundtrack which was released on November 11, 1999 by RCA Records. Release That's What Girls Do ''was initially set for a November 19, 1999 release, but it was pushed forward to January 14, 2000 release to avoid competition with ''Sleepy Hollow. Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released six toys in their Kids' Meals. A video game adaptation was released on the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, Dreamcast, Microsoft Windows. Trailers Coming soon! Home media Crazy Cooks ''was released on DVD and VHS July 6, 2000 It was later release on HD DVD and Blu-Ray on May 22, 2007. Reception Critical reception ''Crazy Cooks ''received generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 84% based on 175 reviews with a rating average of 8.4 out of 10. based on 174 reviews, with a rating average of 7.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The story is familiar, but ''Crazy Cooks makes a welcome introductory to the DKP Studios formula with its arresting animation — with loads of light-hearted slapstick and interesting characters, and a very heartwarming tone." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 79 out of 100, based on 39 critics, indicating "Generally favorable reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Box office Crazy Cooks ''grossed $85 million in the United States and Canada and $120.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total gross of $205.1 million against a production budget of $89 million. The film has been calculated to have made $118.7 million in profits, making it the third most profitable film of 2000. ''More coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.